Other Side Of The Story
by IceCreamLovePeace
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Stefan and Damon weren't the only people that Katerina Petrova changed before she was taken? What if, there was another side of the twisted vampire story?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Georgie Belle stood outside the front door of the Gilbert's house, her foot tapping impatiently.

Although the door was open, she could just feel the force field that the door possessed, refusing to let her in. She needed to be invited.

Her surroundings were unfamiliar and she wasn't able to focus on anything. All of the trees, the people running, the cars, they all were smudged together like a water colour painting.

She was hungry. Weak. Even the thought of blood would make her go insane. Georgie's face, normally pixie like and fragile with her emerald green eyes and rosy cheeks, was now the face of a predator. A monster. She felt her veins explode, like they were popping out of her skin. And the pain as the fangs came through, it was unbearable.

Never had she imagine that being a vampire would be this miserable. This painful.

_Breath_, Georgie reminded herself. She inhaled and exhaled, twice, then three times. Each time, she could feel the unnatural features of her face going away, sinking into her skin once again. But all too soon, the memories came rushing back into her mind.

_The dark of the night was brightened from the light of flame, torches. Men ran through the streets and at the front of them, stood Jonathan Gilbert. One of the founding family members of Mystic Falls in the 1800's. In his hand was what scared Georgina Bellevere. He held a golden stopwatch. But not just an ordinary watch. The hand swiveled around, from side to side. 'Twas a vampire tracker. _

_Georgina's breath was heavy, she couldn't silence it. The pounding of her heart was travelling up to her ears and her chest was heaving from running in the long silk dress she wore. _

_She leaned against the tall hedge, her head bent. Georgina's eyes scanned the neat garden._

"_Katherine?" whispered Georgina. But there was no sight of Katherine Pierce, or, as she was known before, Katerina Petrova. The honorable girl who had fed her blood, promising to turn her when the time was right. Along with the Salvatore brothers. Stefan and Damon. _

_Georgina had promised to meet Katherine behind the hedge only hours earlier, Katherine had promised her that she would be safe. After all, a vampire was no match for human men. Unless, of course, the men carried guns and wooden stakes. _

_But she hadn't yet transitioned, so she was safe. Unlike Katherine._

"_Here! I have another one, help!" Stefan and Damon's father called. His voice sounded strained and as Georgie turned her head to see why, a small yelp came out of her throat. In his hands, the Salvatore man carried Katherine in his hand. Her mouth was covered by a thing similar to a brace to keep her from attacking and she was obviously injected by vervain, to make her so weak. _

_Georgina couldn't help herself. Her hand reached to cover her mouth but it was too late. _

"_No!" she screamed at the cruel, vampire hunting men who carried Katherine. She sprinted to where they were, a very stupid move for such a fragile human being. _

_Then men, the evil killers, instantly spotted her in her desperate hurry to free her friend, her savior. _

"_Shoot!" the leader yelled, raising his gun. _

_Georgina barely had time to move before the group of men pulled the little button their guns back and shot. The next few seconds, the last, of her life went slowly and painfully. She looked down at her stomach, now bleeding intensely. A bullet had gone right through her skin, other ones on her arms and chest._

_Georgina's face twisted, but they didn't see. Because what felt to be a century later, she fell to the floor, lifeless._

That was when she had turned, but it was the past and Georgie knew she could do nothing to change it.

Somehow, she still thought that Katherine's lost life was her fault. Like she had revealed that Katherine was a vampire, although she deep down knew that she didn't do it.

Vampires didn't normally get startled, they were normally ready for anything, but the next sound that Georgie heard made her jump back and her eyes widen. At the top of the stairs in the Gilbert house, stood a girl with long, straight dark brown hair that floated below her shoulders. She had olive skin and hazel coloured eyes. Nothing extraordinary, but the girl herself, let out an angelic aura.

Georgie froze right in place and thought she would never be able to move, because, the girl who stood, puzzled, at the top of the stairs was not Katherine Pierce from centuries ago, but Elena Gilbert.

Her doppelganger.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgie was paralyzed. Even looking at her from the door, she could imagine the taste of Elena's blood.

"Hello, precious doppelganger," Georgie smirked.

Elena, also, was frozen in place. Hands clenched in fists, teeth chattering, she walked slowly, cautiously, down the stairs.

The girl, looking only a few years older than her, had a fragile pixie like face with a delicate, small body, glistening emerald eyes and brown hair like her own, in long ringlets.

"Who are you?" Elena, now at the bottom of the stairs, felt her legs shaking.

The pixie girl had just called her the 'Doppelganger.' The twin of Katerina, her ancestor and vampire who was trapped with Klaus, an original. _The _original. From the oldest vampire family. Ever. And he was sure to come after Elena next.

"Georgina Bellevere," pixie girl said simply, shrugging her tiny shoulders. "But you can call me Georgie."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she continued, walking around in a small circle with her head inwards.

Elena's mind was racing. _Who was this girl? What did she want? Why was she here? One thing's for sure, she knew Katherine._

"You're a vampire," Elena breathed.

She grabbed for her phone, but was interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, dear Elena," Georgie put her hand up in a 'Stop!' gesture, shaking her head. "Be smart, as Katherine would say. If you call your little 'New to human blood' boyfriend, I'll just rip his head off. I may be the same age as him, but I have a lot more experience fighting vampires. And even better, if you call Damon Salvatore, – the gorgeous, mystery guy – he won't even touch me. Our friendship goes to way before we both turned, we're pretty close. But not the way Stefan and Lexi were. I must admit, it was pretty unfortunate the Damon staked her, but she deserved it. I never liked that vampire, way too honest and open."

"Are you done?" Elena growled, a frown coming onto her face and replacing that terrified look.

"For now. I just wanted to see if the rumor was true, if the doppelganger really existed," Georgie knew that would raise a few questions but she pretended that was the end and started to spin.

"Wait!" Elena exclaimed. She was amazed with herself. Only minutes earlier, a vampire who knew Stefan and Damon had appeared at her front door, and she was about to trust it enough to ask it questions, how could she trust 'Georgie'?

Georgie stopped, smirking. If Damon were there, he would have thought that her dimples were cute.

"Yes, Elena?" she asked innocently.

_That's a tiny bit rich, seeing as I'm the blood sucking vampire_, she thought.

"You said that there was a rumor, that the doppelganger existed?" Elena felt butterflies coming into her stomach, not something that happened often considering her boyfriend and friend were vampires and best friend was a witch. She'd relaxed about them over time.

"Indeed. Did you know, that I was a friend of Rose's? She told me everything, I helped her and Trevor when they were on the run from the big, bad Klaus. I met them before I even turned, a fact that Katerina did not know. If she did, she would kill me after the vampire blood was out of my system. I'm sure you know the story," Georgie shrugged.

When Katherine had tried to run from Klaus, after learning that he wanted to drain all of her blood for the sacrifice, her lover, Trevor, had told her to make her way to a little cottage where food and water would be provided. That's where she met Rose, a vampire already, who brought her inside, although planning to take her back to Klaus at nightfall. Rose fed her blood after Katherine stabbed herself, hoping to die before being returned to Klaus. Only in the very few moments Rose was out of the little room were she sat, Katherine grabbed the rope that Rose had left and hung herself, turning her into a vampire.

Klaus and the other originals had been hunting her and Trevor for 500 years for betraying the originals.

Elena nodded, trying to swallow her fear and tears.

Rose had been granted freedom when she handed Elena, the human doppelganger, over to Elijah, an original, but Trevor had been beheaded. Stefan and Damon had come to the rescue, though and staked Elijah. Rose followed them, she had nowhere to go, and that's when Damon fell in love with her, although still in love with Elena, but a tragic werewolf bite made Damon kill her to stop her from suffering, that being the end of Rose.


End file.
